


Not Scared to Be Seen

by americanhoney913



Series: Consent is Very Important [1]
Category: Marvel, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Chase's kiss vs Nico's kiss, F/F, F/M, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I see it in your eyesYou believe that lieThat you need to hide your faceAfraid to step outsideSo you lock the doorBut don't you stay that way





	Not Scared to Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as stupid people are contesting what Karolina felt during her kiss with Chase and we just got the AMAZING Deanoru kiss, I thought this story appropriate.
> 
> Thank you to dimplesridley for helping me with the title... and to all my Discord friends out there who encouraged me to get this done when it's almost 4:30 am here.

You’re not having the best night of your life. This Gala went to shit the moment Gert and Molly barged in on your almost moment with Nico. Well, it felt like a moment to you. It could have been super awkward for her. 

She looked beautiful in her lace dress. The little bits of skin showing makes her look classy, but also someone worth drooling over. Even Gert noticed. Not the best thing in the world, but it didn’t matter now. Nico has Alex and you have nothing. Except for a bottle of cheap vodka and, reluctantly, Chase.

He’s followed you up to the roof even when you know you’re giving off those “stay away from me” vibes. He’s got what Gert would probably call “white boy privilege,” where he believes that you’re into him even though you haven’t given any indication of your feelings.

You take another sip from the disgusting vodka and grimace. Tears burn in your eyes as you try not to think about all of this shit. With Nico and your mom and Destiny and just, everything. You're so tired.

There’s Chase, standing in front of your little ledge. In his fucking suit, with that fuck boy smile, and that weird Bieber-like haircut that went out of style like three years ago.

From where you’re sitting on the edge of the building, you can see everything. This stupid city and the stupid people who don’t know about the evil that goes on within the very secret society they’re supporting with all their money.

You take another sip and shudder at the taste. There’s really nothing you can do about it. But maybe it will help you forget everything shitty that’s going on in your life. 

“It’s getting a little chilly out here.” Chase steps closer to you. It’s like a puppy trying to sneak up on a cat with it’s back arched. “Maybe we should go back inside?” 

“Maybe we should.” It comes out less sarcastic than you were going for. 

“Great.” He steps forward and reaches out with a hand. 

“You know, maybe… Maybe we should march in there and I can light up,” you’re gesticulating wildly, maybe part drunk, “and I can show the world what I actually am.”

Chase scoffs and shakes his head. “Not exactly what I had in mind.” He shrugs. “But sure, if that’s what gets you off the ledge.”

“Maybe it’s time,” you say, “to be reckless, and make some bad decisions. And to drink some truly terrible--” You knock the bottle of vodka off the ledge and dive after it. You feel Chase’s palm against your wrist for a moment, the feel of your bracelet unclip, and then nothing but air.

You hear, from somewhere above you, Chase screaming. Until it’s taken away by the rush of wind in your ears. There’s nothing but air beneath you. No ground. You’re just waiting for the slight twinge of pain before you die.

And then there’s light. So much light. The rainbow hue takes over your vision and it’s beautiful. You laugh, breathless, and righten yourself. You skin sparkles like a million stars have taken residence under it. 

You slowly make your way up to chase, laughing as you do because this is incredible. You can fly. Just like Tinkerbell and Wendy and all those Disney movies. When you reach the ledge, Chase grabs your hand and pulls you in.

“You can fly,” he whispers.  _ No shit, Sherlock.  _

However, you can’t help but laugh and the exhilarating feeling. It’s amazing. Like when you get butterflies in your stomach when you meet someone you like. Imagine if those butterflies could flap their wings hard enough to lift you right off the ground. That’s what it feels like to know you can fly. If Nico thought it was cool that you lit up and shot light beams out of your hands, you wonder what she’ll think of this.

_ God, you can fucking fly! _

Chase is smiling like the sun shines out of your ass for some reason. He’s been weird around you ever since the party. Since you were almost… You can’t even think about it. You shake the thought from your head as you feel the joyful tingle of power fade from your skin. It feels like someone zapped the warmth from your skin for a moment before you look down and see Chase has clipped your bracelet back on.

That seems to be the difference between Nico and Chase. Nico wanted to take your bracelet off when you were getting ready for the Gala.Like she wants you to be yourself more than you feel you can be at the moment. On the other hand, Chase seems to want to cover up your power. He may admire your power, but he wants no part of it. It makes you feel smaller than you should because this is part of who you are.

“You scared the shit out of me,” he whispers it like a prayer. But it’s a prayer to a false god because you’re not listening. Your head is definitely still stuck in the clouds. Where you would be all the time if you didn’t have to leave the important things behind. Like Nico… or Gert… or Molly…

“Sorry,” you whisper. Even though your not. You’ll never be sorry for being yourself. Never again.

Chase shakes his head and reaches out. You think one thing is going to happen, so you’re totally blown away when he cups the back of your neck.  His hands are rough and calloused from working on his weird ass hand machine. His breath feels harsh on your face as he gets closer and closer. Suddenly, his lips are on yours and it’s not at all what you thought it would be. 

It’s worse.

His lips feel chapped and almost slimy. There’s wet like he’s been licking them all night or using way too much chapstick, but he’s obviously not if they’re this chapped. You close your eyes for a moment because maybe this is a dream.

However, when you open your eyes, it’s not. He’s kissing you, eyes closed and everything. His lips move against yours and your intestines twist into knots because this isn’t what you want. It’s like kissing your best friend… or your brother. Your toes don’t curl like you’d expect them to and, honestly, you’re kinda glad that your reaction isn’t like that. 

This isn’t what you want, but you can’t seem to pull away. There’s something inside you-- a tiny part of you-- hoping that something will change. You’re supposed to feel something when a boy kisses you. Right? It’s like textbook or something.

Somewhere in the back of your mind-- separate from the part hoping you like this-- is, surprisingly, Gert’s voice.  _ So heteronormative _ . Gert knows she likes Nico. Gert  _ knows _ . Maybe this is normal. You just kinda admitted your feelings to Nico a few hours ago. Now Chase is kissing you and you feel nothing. 

But just thinking about Nico makes you feel like you’re back in the air. 

Chase pulls away and your lips disconnect with a wet pop. It makes you shudder, but not in a good way. You can’t stop looking at him, wondering what the appropriate reaction should be. 

“Considering you almost died without me doing that,” he says, lips curved up into a slight smirk, “I thought this would be a good time to go for it.” He gives a little shrug and, if you could look him in the eye, you’d guess he looks pretty smug. It isn’t an attractive look on anything. He laughs and pulls you into a hug that you only return out of obligation.

Maybe Gert-- the one in your head-- is right.

_ Heteronormative _ ...

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of this first chapter! Nico's kiss coming tomorrow so I can dedicate more time to it.


End file.
